


Pride and Ridicule

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poems, its all poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: A series of six poems for Kae.





	Pride and Ridicule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322935) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 



> Uh I guess it’s dedicated to Kae? It was supposed to be for her birthday but I’m impatient.
> 
> Kae, you’re like the best person ever. And since you do these sorts of things for other people I thought it’d be nice to give you the same courtesy.
> 
> All of these are Antithesis based except one.

**_Piercing, Consuming._ **

Shadows creep evermore,

Peering and staring,

Baring its teeth as a weapon,

It strikes

Biting deep, sucking light from me,

I curl my light around myself,

I bleed,

I bleed blood of my lifeblood,

Shadows lick up my life,

I fade, a green light the last thing I see.

 

**_Evolution From Loved to_ ** **_Love-lust_ **

He had been born happy, with happy parents, and a happy brother.

Then one day, a prophecy was revealed which shows him and his brother.

A madman came to their house, and shot at the boy.

They assumed it was his brother, and showered him in affection and toys.

The other brother felt saddened but did nothing.

After a few years the adults gave him to his aunt and uncle who abandoned him as if he were nothing.

This was the beginning of an angels decent.

And he burned on his way down.

 

**_Osprey Are Friends, Not Food_ **

She flocks forwards, flying towards her tree.

Her tree, where her eggs lay, where her children lay.

Her nest lay in the highest branches, her mate waits with her eggs.

Her black feathered wings float above her, making a sharp contrast between them and her white underbelly.

The sharp talons of her feet descended from underneath her tail to grab onto her perch.

Her mate flies away from her perch, going to fetch fish from the nearby lake for her and their soon to be hatchlings.

 

_**The Flower and His Stem** _

She sees the invisible creatures,

They flock to her, and she follows them.

Because of them she found him, scars marring his features.

He acts solitary, he hides, but he’s her gem.

He hides snakes in his shirt, but she can see them.

They slither across his body as tattoos do.

He believes he is alone, but he is a flower and she is his stem.

She will hold him together and make sure he never falls apart, like someone had to do.

He had been acting strange recently, going away from her, telling people lies.

The last thing she saw were yellow eyes.

 

_**Reform Me, Destroy Me** _

He saved me when I was nothing.

Took me apart and remade me.

He let me simmer until I was rusting.

I allowed him to use me so he would _be proud of me._

He left these scars on me, marring my physique.

I asked for only one _I’m proud of you,_ and all I got was critique.

**_Mystique and Misfortune_ **

I never really tried to be noticed, it just happened.

I was weaving my story aloud, and people started to listen.

No matter how many twists and how much pain I put them in did they leave.

Some begged for the characters to have a happy ending.

Some hated on my story, but everyone else stood up for me.

But, all the same, I had to end it one day.

That day was today.

Everyone was gathered around me, awaiting the end.

Some hadn’t shown up, disillusioning themselves into thinking if they didn’t hear the end it wouldn’t end.

Either way, it ended.

But the people we met along the way never had to.


End file.
